


Pawsitively

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Just two dudes being kinda gay, M/M, Pet Store, They go to buy cats ok, Yes they may sound ooc, and be happy, because he has kork in his life so it has meaning, but I want Hoshi to be out of his stupor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shinguji takes his boyfriend's argument into account, finally relenting into purchasing a feline that is accommodated to his tastes.At least they now have something to confide their time when the other isn't present and it may of been the best thing they've ever done.





	Pawsitively

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pass up the pun I'm sorry
> 
> Just Shingoshi fluff ok THEY NEED MORE APPRECIATION MY BOYS 
> 
> I just hope they don't sound too out of character hnng

Shinguji's fingertips brush away the stray hairs that get in the way of his eyes daintily, being extra careful to not smudge the eyeliner he added moments ago to his golden, silky eyes. Once he's satisfied with his facial appearance he leans away from the sink, his lips quirking into a small pleased smile.

Then his pale hand sneaks upon the small shelf where his mask lay neatly and inspects it for any dust particles that may of caught onto the diminutive fabric before tugging the straps behind his ears and covering his mouth fully- at times like this he thought he may of been a surgeon, as silly as it sounded.

However, he clicked his tongue in disapproval when he noticed he forgot to bring his luscious hair to the front of his appearance. Then he was content. 

A deep cough from behind him catches his attention causing him to spin on his heel and become face to face with the intruder, well they weren't exactly face to face but eye contact was where it was at.

"Can I help you?" Shinguji raises an eyebrow and an amused, playful expression partially illuminates his face.

Hoshi huffs as his cheeks darken a little at the sudden reaction, the way how his hair framed his face was incredibly beautiful and the way how his glossed lips must be shining under his mask looking like that...-No. Bad Hoshi. Now wasn't the time to get all caught up with his thoughts, he had better matters to press onto his boyfriend who didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

Hoshi cleared his throat and opted to bring his beanie down a little to cover his eyes, mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Shinguji piped up teasingly, edging closer to his boyfriend and lifted his hand to cup his ear, leaning his face near Hoshi. "I couldn't catch that."

Hoshi almost jumped out of his skin once he realized the closeness of them and the proximity but kept his cool demeanor, almost as if he were a star playing as some cliche movie character.

"...Can we adopt a cat?" His voice rumbled, rippling through the air almost feeling a little uncomfortable as Shinguji was silent- possibly mulling over the concept. 

"A...cat?" Shinguji repeated slowly, emphasizing each syllable yet his eyes sparked with interest.

Hoshi was speechless for a few moments and groaned lightly. "Are you telling me you don't know what a cat is?"

Light, breathless laughter erupted from Shinguji's mouth causing Hoshi to flush with his eyebrows knitting together.

"...Why are you laughing!?" Hoshi grumbled, annoyance pricking his tone evidently but his boyfriend's eyes shone so bright with mirth that Hoshi's building anger melted away into confusion.

"I had been expecting this for a while, I just didn't think that you'd be bringing this up now." Shinguji answered after his lasting chuckles died away, a thin smile threaded on his face.

Hoshi dead-panned instantly, his face devoid of any emotion, let alone colour. His pitch black eyes bore into Shinguji's narrowed golden ones. He was a haunting beauty, so pretty,  _so perfect._

"You knew this whole time?" Hoshi butted in abruptly, cutting off his own thoughts once more with a quizzical tint to his voice.

Shinguji would of begged to differ, Hoshi wasn't exactly an open book but just for the sake of supposed bragging rights he complied, agreeing that he did.

Hoshi's barely noticeable irises contrasted with the charcoal, flecked pigments of colour that was hidden in them and Shinguji thought they were a beautiful shade almost akin to ebony or ivory- A hidden treasure.

"So I was right? Hey? Korekiyo?" Hoshi barked gruffly to get Shinguji's attention, snapping the taller male back into to reality and ended up blabbering nonsense.

"Yes. You were indeed correct, Ryoma."

"..." Hoshi stared at him blankly, almost critically before a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "So, what was I saying?"

Now it was Shinguji's turn to go silent, his eyes relatively apologetic, a guilty smile sheathed by his mask.

"Then we're going." Hoshi hauled his boyfriend out the door despite their obvious size difference.

* * *

 They sauntered through the door of the pet shop and Hoshi's eyes almost immediately flitted from one cage to another, examining every cat, kitten and litter in scrutiny- narrowing and angling his eye directly at them, from nose to tail.

He grumbles barely audible, tugging on Shinguji's sleeve lightly, signalling for them to keep looking despite some having caught their attention- they did not seem to be ideal enough, well...if one of them found a small kitten they liked the look of, the other would be quick to point out the ugly flaws.

Considering Hoshi knew more about cats and their types of favoured lifestyle, Shinguji took it upon his boyfriend whom he loved very much to hunt for a cat that he much liked.

Hoshi flew from one pen to another, occasionally sticking his hand out for the cats to sniff before they backed away but Hoshi did not seem to mind.

"Did you find any you like yet, Ryoma?" Shinguji inquired peculiarly as he fiddled with a strand of hair absentmindedly. He loved Hoshi a lot but things were starting to look a little grim.

Hoshi shook his head before spotting a clerk who worked in the pet shop and made his way over to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just your typical cliche story of two people adopting cats that is wholesomely OOC.  
> no regrets.


End file.
